Existing vehicle-mounted mobile phone holders are generally divided into three types, namely, a mobile phone is clamped onto the first type of holder through a clamping mechanism, an adsorption mechanism mostly with magnetic adsorption is arranged on the second type of holder, and the third type of holder is arranged on an automobile instrument desk and a mobile phone is placed on the holder in virtue of the dead weight of the mobile phone. Different problems exist in the three types of existing holders respectively; the first type of holder with the clamping structure is inconvenient to clamp and is incapable of single-hand operation; the second type of holder is convenient to take, but the operation of an internal circuit of the mobile phone can be influenced by magnetic adsorption, and the signal of the mobile phone is influenced and is incompatible with a ring of the mobile phone; the third type of holder is convenient to take, the circuit of the mobile phone cannot be influenced, but the mobile phone is only adjusted horizontally and cannot be adjusted in vertical angles.
The information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of this disclosure, and is not regarded as admitting or suggesting in any form that the information forms the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.